Glykós
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Random. Absurd. Weird. Hold. Hug. Kiss. Believe. Painful. Hurt. Sweet. Beauty. All about love, and Us. All EXO Couple ( HunHan, ChenMin, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao ) Here! Happy Reading :)


Tittle : Glykós

Cast : All EXO Couple ( HunHan, ChenMin, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao )

Genre : Romance, Random, Absurd==a

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Random. Absurd. Weird. Hold. Hug. Kiss. Believe. Painful. Hurt. Sweet. Beauty. All about love, and Us.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong~ minhyun balik dengan kumpulan drabble yang isinya semua Official EXO Couple… wuuuuuuu~ akhirnya minhyun kesampean bikin ff yang cast nya semua couple :D heheheh^^

Oh iya, ada yang request ff SuLay ne? Umm, mungkin nanti kalo minhyun udah dapet idenya, minhyun buatin :P berhubung SuLay itu couple favorit minhyun yang ke tiga hehehehehe^^ drabble nya aja dulu gapapa ne? :D

Minhyun rada sedih pas tau banyak banget Silent Reader ff minhyun :'( tapi gapapa, kalo banyak Silent Reader berarti kan yang baca ff minhyun banyak ne? :) hehehe^^ gomawo udah sempetin baca :P

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

**_Straw, HunHan._**

.

"Hannie hyung~ boleh aku pinjam sedotan punyamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan memasang wajah penuh harap saat mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm.

"Hm? Wae? Sedotanmu masih utuh (?) hunnie~ kenapa mau pinjam punyaku?" Tanpa sadar kedua alis Luhan saling bertautan karna bingung dengan permintaan Sehun, sang namjachingu.

"Ish.. hyung, aku hanya mau pinjam sedotan bubble tea mu, jebal~"

'Aish, manjanya keluar' Batin Luhan saat melihat Sehun merengek dan mengeluarkan aegyo khas magnae yang ia miliki.

"Ne, ne, ini sedotan punyaku, kenapa kau memintanya, eoh?" Luhan menyerahkan sedotan itu pada Sehun walau sebenarnya ia masih bingung kenapa Sehun meminta sedotan bubble tea miliknya.

"Hyung sungguh ingin tau?" Luhan mengangguk optimis mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya ukh–neomu–kyeopta itu.

"Di Jepang, orang yang menggunakan sedotan yang sama itu berarti sama saja dengan melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung hyungie~ karna akhir akhir ini hyung sangat susah aku cium makanya aku memutuskan untuk–"

**Chu~**

"YA! LUHAN HYUNG! KENAPA HANYA SEBENTAR HYUNG?! LUHAN HYUNG!"

.

.

.

**_Pencil, ChenMin_**

.

"Xiuxiu hyung, kau melihat dimana aku menaruh pensil ku tadi?" Chen bertanya pada Xiumin yang kini tengah berada di dapur dorm mereka.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Chennie, coba kau cari dulu yang benar, siapa tau ada di antara buku buku itu" Xiumin berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah Chen.

"Aku sudah mencarinya tadi di situ hyungie~ tapi tetap tidak ada" Chen berkata frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, hah.. dia sangat membutuhkan pensil itu sekarang.

"Memangnya untuk apa pensil itu Chennie? Coba cari di dekat Tv, siapa tau kau tadi menaruhnya di situ" Xiumin tetap berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Chen.

"Ya! Hyung! Tatap aku saat kita berbicara!" Chen berkata atau berteriak(?) pada Xiumin. Sesaat setelah itu Xiumin berbalik menghadap Chen. Seketika mata Xiumin membulat. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menampilkan sebuah garis lengkung yang biasa orang bilang sebagai, seringai.

"Chennie~" Xiumin berujar lirih dan sedikit demi sedikit maju mendekati Chen. Chen yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, ia bingung kenapa hyung nya tiba tiba mendekatinya seperti itu.

Xiumin terus berjalan mendekati Chen yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan. Xiumin berhenti saat kepalanya tepat berada di samping telinga Chen. Xiumin membisikan kalimat yang mampu membuat Chen bungkam seketika.

"Hehehe, mianhe hyungie~"

.

**'Kau tau Chennie? Tadi kau membentakku~ dan oh, lihat aku tau dimana pensilmu berada, coba pegang telinga kirimu Chennie~ aku harap sekarang kau tau dimana pensilmu berada'**

.

.

.

**_Lollipop, BaekYeol._**

.

"Yeol, permen dan coklat di tempat ini banyak sekali~" Baekhyun menatap kagum toko permen dan coklat yang kini ia dan Chanyeol –namjachingunya– kunjungi.

"Ne baek~ kau mau membeli apa? Mungkin aku hanya akan membeli beberapa saja kali ini" Chanyeol berjalan disamping Baekhyun yang –tampaknya– masih mengagumi toko permen dan coklat itu.

"Mungkin aku akan membeli lollipop yeol, sudah lama aku tidak memakan permen itu" Baekhyun menampakan eye smile andalannya, kalau ingat lollipop, ia jadi ingat masa masa kecilnya dulu.

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke deretan tempat lollipop" Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya, Baekhyun sedikit tersipu saat tau tangannya di genggam oleh Chanyeol.

.

"Yeol, menurutmu aku beli yang mana? Lollipop yang berbentuk hati atau yang berbentuk bulat?" Baekhyun menujukkan dua buah lollipop berbeda bentuk di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Eum.. yang bulat saja byunbaek~"

"Eh? Waeyo yeol? Bukankah yang berbentuk hati jauh lebih bagus?" Baekhyun memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang memegang lollipop berbentuk hati, sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar opini Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, aku memilih lollipop yang bulat karna aku harap cinta kita juga sama dengan lollipop bulat itu, tidak akan pernah putus, tapi akan tetap selalu berhubungan dan akan bergerak kemanapun arah yang ia mau tergantung kemana kita mengarahkan cinta kita itu"

.

.

.

**_Free Time, KaiSoo._**

.

"Jongin-ssi, jika anda masih tidur di kasur itu, saya tidak akan segan segan menendang anda keluar dari sini!"

"Aishh.. kau ini jahat sekali pada namjachingumu sendiri hyung, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar lagi saja.." Orang yang tadi dipanggil 'Jongin-ssi' itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa memperdulikan orang yang tadi memarahinya.

"Ya! Jongi-ah! Ireona! Ppalli ireona jongin-ah! Ppalli iroena! Ppalliwa Jongin!" Orang yang tadi membentak Jongin tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mengoyang (?) goyangkan tubuh Jongin, masih tetap berusaha untuk membangunkan namja yang –sebenarnya– merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Jongin yang merasa tidur nya terganggu segera menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi membalut (?) tubuhnya, selama se–per–sekian detik, Jongin dan Kyungsoo –namja yang membentak Jongin tadi– hanya saling lempar pandang.

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona saat mereka saling tatap. Entah hanya Jongin saja yang merasakannya atau memang ini benar, dia merasa, waktu di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi bergerak secara Slow Motion.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya, hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo jatuh menindih Jongin yang masih dalam posisi tiduran di kasur. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang membuat irama tersendiri. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongin tanpa Jongin ketahui.

"Kenapa menyuruhku bangun pagi pagi sekali di saat aku mendapat waktu senggang hyung? Kau kan tau, mengurus perusahaan itu sangat melelahkan" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada diri Kyungsoo, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan pada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kau tau Jongin, sekarang sudah jam 10.30 Am, dan menurutku, ini sudah terlampau siang, dan, bukannya aku tidak tau kau lelah, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih disiplin lagi" Kyungsoo berkata sambil memainkan jari jemarinya di dada bidang kai, entahlah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hm.. terimasih karna sudah mau memperdulikanku hyung, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tetap pada kegiatan ayo–bermain–di–dada–jonginnie nya.

"Kalau aku bisa, akan aku turuti" Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Temani aku seharian di sini. Kau tau, akhir akhir ini waktu kita berdua hanya sedikit, jadi aku minta hari ini, kau menghabiskan waktu mu denganku."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya Kim Jong In~"

.

.

.

**_Guardian, SuLay._**

.

"Hyungie, tolong aku.. hiks.." Namja berdimple itu menangis terisak saat ia tau ia sudah terpojok. Dua namja dengan badan tambun itu makin menyeringai lebar saat mereka melihat 'korban' mereka menangis.

"What the? Kau menangis? Cengeng sekali" Salah satu dari mereka semakin dekat dengan tubuh Lay, namja yang menangis tadi.

Tangan salah satu namja tambun itu menangkup wajah Lay, menggerakannya ke kanan ke kiri, memperhatikan wajah Lay dengan seksama.

"Kau sangat manis untuk ukuran namja, hahaha, namjachingumu pasti sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu"

"Tentu saja aku sangat beruntung"

Ketiga orang itu kaget saat mendengar suara lain di belakang mereka, Lay tersenyum saat tau orang itu namjachingunya sendiri, Suho.

"Kau namjachingunya? Mustahil. Kau bahkan lebih pendek dari namja manis ini, hahahaha" Hina namja tambun yang lainnya.

Wajah Suho memerah mendengar dirinya dibilang pendek. Memangnya cinta seseorang hanya diukur dengan tinggi badannya saja?!.

"Hei.." Suho berujar datar pada kedua orang itu. Kedua namja tambun itu sedikit kaget saat mendengar nada bicara Suho. Mereka mengakui Suho memiliki wajah yang teduh dan sangat menaungi, tapi mendengar nada bicara Suho tadi, mereka jadi kaget dibuatnya.

Lay juga nampak terkejut mendengar nada bicara Suho. Beru pertama kali ini Suho berujar sedingin itu.

"Kalian tentu tau kisah cinta cinderella kan?" Suho masih berujar datar namun kini senyum angelic merekah diwajahnya, senyum angelic yang kini mempunyai makna lain dibaliknya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau pikir kami anak Kindergarten, eh?"

"Cinderella hanya orang biasa namun ia bisa menikah dengan pangeran, lalu apa salahnya kalau aku punya namajchingu yang berstatus uke namun lebih tinggi dariku? Apa itu masalah untuk kalian?" Suho berjalan mendekati kedua namja tambun itu, dan..

**PAAAAK!**

**PRAANGGG!**

**BUGH!**

**BUAGHHH!**

**MEONG(?)!**

.

"Hyungie.." Lay berucap takut pada Suho, pasalnya, sejak tadi Suho hanya diam saja.

"Hm?" Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Suho.

"Gomawo"

"Cheonma" Lay sedikit meringis saat mendengar jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari bibir Suho.

"Hyungie.." Lay menghentikan langkahnya otomatis Suho juga menghentikan langkahnya. Suho menatap Lay bingung.

"Yixing, apa yang–"

"Hyungie.. jangan pikirkan perkataan mereka"

"Siapa yang–"

"Aku tidak peduli hyung lebih pendek dari ku atau apapun itu, yang aku tau aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi hyung. Hyung juga selalu bisa menjadi guardian ku saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan. Jadi aku mohon jangan dengarkan kata kata mereka.. Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Lay.

Suho tersenyum tipis mendengar kata kata Lay barusan. Ia berjalan dan memeluk tubuh Lay yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali Yixing" Lay makin terisak saat mendengar perkataan Suho tadi. Bagaimana bisa Suho menghinanya saat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Terimakasih karna telah menganggap aku guardianmu Yixing, aku tidak pernah peduli bagaimana tanggapan orang tentang kita, aku hanya sedikit kesal tadi, ini kisah kita dan orang lain tak perlu ikut campur di dalamnya, cukup kita yang merangkai kisah kita menjadi seindah mungkin. Dan kau juga perlu tau, aku juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu"

.

.

.

**_Sleep Tight, KrisTao._**

.

"Ge, kau belum tidur?" Tao berhenti melangkah saat melihat Kris, tunangannya masih setia terduduk di kursi meja makan di dapur.

"Aku belum mengantuk Tao-er, kau tidurlah duluan" Kris tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun pada Tao.

Tao kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kris, mengambil selimut, boneka panda, dan bantal. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk tidur dan menemani Kris di dapur.

"Gege.."

"Apa lagi Tao–

–er?"

"Karena kemungkinan besar gege akan tidur disini, aku memutuskan juga akan tidur disini"

"Tidak ada penolakan ge" Tao meneruskan ucapannya saat ia melihat Kris akan membuka suara untuk menentang rencananya.

Kris menghela nafas berat. Tao memang keras kepala. Kris memaklumi itu. Tapi, Tao juga sangat lucu. Kris juga memaklumi itu. Eh.

Tao berjalan ke arah belakang Kris, lama ia memandangi punggung lebar Kris sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menyampirkan selimut bermotif domba putih pada tubuh Kris. Kris tersenyum dalam diam mengetahuinya. Walau keras kepala tapi Tao adalah orang yang sangat perhatian.

"Gege bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama terkena udara malam, usahakan selimut itu tetap berada pada tempatnya" Tao berjalan menuju kursi lain di meja makan, kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Kris.

"Jaljayo ge.."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 Am. Sudah dini hari ternyata. Kris bangun dari duduknya. Membereskan semua peralatan kantor yang sedari tadi di pakainya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda panda yang kini terlihat nyaman tertidur di salah satu kursi meja makan. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pemuda panda itu.

'Aigoo, neomu yeppo~' Kris menggumam dalam hati. Tao sangat terlihat cantik sekarang, padahal ia sedang tidur.

Kris memutuskan untuk menggendong Tao menuju kamar mereka. Menggendong Tao di punggungnya membuat Kris bisa merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Tao saat namja panda itu tertidur.

"Aku tidak menyesal memilihmu, Wu Zi Tao"

.

.

Kris masih memperhatikan wajah Tao ketika tidur. Bagaimana tubuh itu memeluknya, bagaimana bibir itu kadang bergerak kecil, bagaimana hembusan nafasnya yang terhembus teratur. Semua yang ada dalam diri Tao selalu berhasil membuat Kris semakin jatuh pada pesona namja manis asal Qingdao ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjadi sangat cantik bahkan saat kau tidur, peach. Aku mencintaimu." Memberi Tao ciuman singkat sebelum akhirnya ia benar benar pergi ke alam mimpi. Tersenyum saat tau, besok saat ia bangun, ia akan langsung melihat wajah indah Tao lagi.

**_'Sleep Tight Peach. Saranghae'_**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N : Otthe? Minhyun bener bener gak nyangka ini drabble bakal nyampe atau malah ngelampauin 2000kata -_- ini drabble apa drabble? Lebih dari 2k+. Mian ne kalo pembagiannya gak rata-_- pas minhyun baca HunHannya dikit banget, hehehe :D KaiSoo, SuLay, sama KrisTao nya lumayan~ ketauan banget ini nge Hard Ship-in kemana hehehe :) oh iya, minhyun suka kesel kalo pas di publish ternyata bayak kata kata yang hilang -_- maklumin ne? :D

Minhyun tau ini ff sama sekali gak nge feel, alur ngalor ngidul -_- typo(s) melayang dimana mana, minhyun aja buatnya sampe bingung apa lagi yang baca nanti, hehehe^^

Tapi minhyun tetep ngucapin jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang selalu baca ff minhyun~ Saranghamnida :* *luhan mode on* *huwek-_-

Judul ff ini minhyun ambil dari bahasa Greek ( bahasa Yunani ) Glykós yang artinya manis. Hehhehehe :D. Padahal ini ff gak ada manis manisnya -_-

Yah... sekian bacotan minhyun untuk saat ini~ padahal masih pengen nge bacot lagi loh._.v hehehe... :)

At the last..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo:) #deep bow#


End file.
